Origins
Parents You had parents, of course, even if they didn’t raise you. To determine what you know about these people, use the Parents table. If you want, you can roll separately on the table for your mother and your father. Use the supplemental tables as desired (particularly Class, Occupation, and Alignment) to learn more about your parents. Birthplace After establishing your parentage, you can determine where you were born by using the Birthplace table (Modify the result or roll again if you get a result that’s inconsistent with what you know about your parents.) Once you have a result, roll percentile dice. On a roll of 00, a strange event coincided with your birth: the moon briefly turning red, all the milk within a mile spoiling, the water in the area freezing solid in midsummer, all the iron in the home rusting or turning to silver, or some other unusual event of your choice. Siblings You might be an only child or one of many children. Your siblings could be cherished friends or hated rivals. Roll on the Number of Siblings table to determine how many brothers or sisters you have. Then, roll on the Birth Order table for each sibling to determine that person’s age relative to yours(older, younger, or born at the same time). '''Occupation.''' For each sibling of suitable age, roll on the Occupation supplemental table to determine what that person does for a living. '''Alignment.''' You can choose your siblings’ alignments or roll on the Alignment supplemental table. '''Status'''. By now, each of your siblings might be alive and well, alive and not so well, in dire straits, or dead. Roll on the Status supplemental table. '''Relationship.''' You can roll on the Relationship supplemental table to determine how your siblings feel about you. They might all have the same attitude toward you, or some might view you differently from how the others do. '''Other Details.''' You can decide any other details you like about each sibling, including gender, personality, and place in the world. Family and Friends Who raised you, and what was life like for you when you were growing up? You might have been raised by your parents, by relatives, or in an orphanage. Or you could have spent your childhood on the streets of a crowded city with only your fellow runaways and orphans to keep you company. Use the Family table to determine who raised you. If you know who your parents are but you get a result that does not mention one or both of them, use the Absent Parent table to determine what happened. Next, refer to the Family Lifestyle table to determine the general circumstances of your upbringing. (Chapter 5 of the Players Handbook has more information about lifestyles.) The result on that table includes a number that is applied to your roll on the Childhood Home table, which tells you where you spent your early years. *Use the number in this result as a modifier to your roll on the Childhood Home table. *After making this roll, apply the modifier from the Family Lifestyle table to arrive at the result. Family and Guardians